


sucker punch

by jeonstellation



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki AU, M/M, One Sided Love, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, i actually found this on my draft so might as well posted it, insert all the sad tags, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonstellation/pseuds/jeonstellation
Summary: Wonwoo finds himself befriend with the pain of hopeless love.





	sucker punch

 

 

 

Pain is such a familiar thing to Wonwoo, it makes love a strange concept for him.

 

The moment he saw a single small, yellow flower tumbling out from his lips, he knows that everything in his life had been a mess.   It’s a matter of time, he thinks while taking a deep breath. He knows it will come around, something that no longer a coincidence when he’s aware that Soonyoung stopped reciprocrating his feelings.

They were bestfriend, first and foremost, until it grows rapidly into something more. Something that makes Wonwoo couldn’t stop fidgeting until Soonyoung replies his text, something that makes Wonwoo think about Soonyoung most of the day, something that steal his ability to form words to convey his feelings.

Soonyoung—it’s always been Soonyoung.

Until the day he said they should stop this, stop doing things that makes them even closer. When Wonwoo asked for reasons, he got nothing. He still got _nothing_ until this very moment.

Wonwoo stubbornly holding into a sliver of hope that Soonyoung will realize his mistake. That someday he’ll come around and said he was stupid for neglecting the truth. Days turn into weeks, weeks into months, and Soonyoung still—Soonyoung. They still sending texts to each other, but it carries nothing. Wonwoo feels hollow inside his chest, only to find it filled by stems of yellow acacia. It grows through his lungs and now stealing his body to live.

It was Jeonghan who carried him to the hospital. Wonwoo wants to voice out his protests, saying that he’s okay, but he knows Jeonghan wouldn’t buy it. He knows the moment he opens his mouth, a stream of yellow flowers will come out and suffocate him.

(The pain was nothing compared with the truth that Soonyoung wasn’t aware with his condition.)

Wonwoo still stubbornly keeping the flowers until the very last day of desicion. Even tighter when he hears the doctor saying that he wouldn’t be able to feel the same feelings after the removal. But then a thought comes up to him. If he won’t be able to love again, wouldn’t it be the same as if Soonyoung is the only person that Wonwoo ever loved for the rest of his life?

(He knows he’s selfish. But Soonyoung is far more cruel than himself, isn’t he?)

When Soonyoung pay him a visit few days after the removal, Wonwoo feels nothing. He can see Soonyoung concerned, but still behind the border of friendly concern. A worried feelings for his bestfriend and nothing more.

Nothing at all.

That’s when Wonwoo knows he took the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and constructive criticism are welcome!


End file.
